


Dante y Vergil son el tipo de...

by amOrrtenttia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: "Ligero" OoC, AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Recopilación de fragmentos sobre los gemelos más locos que he visto en los videojuegos. Contenido BL.





	1. 1-16

**Author's Note:**

> Por la cantidad de palabras, esto quedó originalmente en Wattpad. Pero ahora, viendo que tiene epílogo, pensé, ¿por qué no compartirlo aquí también?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia. Absurdo. Lenguaje absurdo. Groserías. ¿Cuál OoC?...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1.**

 

El tipo de hermanos que se odian más que nada en el mundo.

Y se aman más que nada en la tierra.

.

.

.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2.**

El tipo de pareja que discute por todo, y se besa luego de romperse la cara entre ellos.

.

.

.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3.**

Vergil es el tipo de persona que tarda meses en elegir un regalo adecuado, en preparar una sorpresa de aniversario, o simplemente gasta demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo en ser romántico.

.

.

.

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4.**

Dante es el tipo de persona que piensa, por menos de un minuto, que el próximo regalo que de será realmente bueno. Se pregunta qué dar y cuánto invertir...

Luego recuerda que su salario no le permite dar regalos caros, y decide que mejor dará dulces.

O chicles.

.

.

.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5.**

Vergil no es un hombre que se enoje fácilmente. Oh no. Él no es ningún gruñón como su padre.

Pero...

Existen ocasiones en que la situación le sobrepasa.

Dante ha salido corriendo al darle su regalo, y cuando nota la envoltura de chicle en su mano sale tras él.

La risa burlona de su hermano acaba con su trabajada  paciencia en segundos.

¡No le dará esa playera que con tanto esfuerzo sacó de la estúpida boutique!

.

.

.

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6.**

Vergil es el tipo de gemelo que se lo piensa demasiado para todo. Incluso para elegir ropa.

Más aún cuando la ropa no es para él.

Está bastante concentrado en su papel de Dante, modelando frente al espejo de la boutique nueva.

Esa que todos dicen tiene ropa increíble.

Él comienza a dudarlo.

Cuando finalmente encuentra algo que parece ser del gusto de su hermano no duda en probárselo.

Se despeina, y maldice en voz baja al verse.

_Odia pasar la mano por su cabello._

Las horas corren ese día, hasta que Vergil sale con dos bolsas llenas de ropa.

Quiza se hubiera descontrolado un poco.

Pero sale bastante contento, y se nota en su estoica expresión.

De ahí que se emputara con Dante por recibir una envoltura de chicle. Y que le partiera el labio del golpe que le dio...

.

.

.

 

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7.**

Dante es el tipo de hermano que se burla de todo. Y no necesariamente por ser esa su intención.

Es un hombre sin filtro.

Vergil lo sabe bien, pero intenta ignorarlo.

Luego un día baja las escaleras para salir ambos a cenar (cortesía de Virgilio) y la estruendosa risa de su novio le hace mandarlo a la mierda mientras regresa a cambiarse.

— ¡ESPERA! ¡TE VA BIEN! ¡VERGIL!

Dante no tiene ni puta idea de que Vergil sabe que le va bien. Él mismo la eligió... Para Dante. Para esa Navidad que se encabronó por lo de la envoltura de chicle, efectivamente.

—¡VERGIL!

No. Definitivamente no se la dará nunca.

.

.

.

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8.**

Sparda es un hombre tranquilo.

Hasta que se trata de sus hijos.

Cuando toman.

En su casa.

Su licor.

Entonces se acaba la tranquilidad y, eventualmente, se sienta con ellos a beber como si no existiera un mañana.

Es ahí cuando la paciencia de su esposa se acaba.

Y el verdadero Demonio de la casa sale a relucir.

.

.

.

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**9.**

Vergil ama la música clásica. Dante prefiere mil veces el rock.

Con todo y eso, los dos continúan pululando alrededor del otro cuando escuchan cosas nuevas, porque su gusto es similar, al final de todo.

.

.

.

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**10.**

Dante es el tipo de jugador que no se frustra demasiado al pasar niveles complicados. Él solo disfruta el juego y ya.

.

.

.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**11.**

_Vergil odia perder._

.

.

.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**12.**

En una partida de Guitar Hero particularmente difícil, Vergil terminó usando poderes demoniacos (jamás mejor dicho) contra su hermano con tal de ganar la partida.

.

.

.

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**13.**

Obviamente. _A Dante no le gustó perder contra él._

.

.

.

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**14.**

Cuando Dante le cerró la puerta en la cara, Virgilio supo que sí, efectivamente, seguía enojado.

.

.

.

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**15.**

Pasa de la media noche.

Dante está enojado con su hermano.

Vergil muere de hambre, y sospecha que el otro está igual.

El refrigerador está vacío, de nuevo

Luego joderá al otro por eso.

¿Qué opciones tiene?

 

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**16.**

 

El joven tras el mostrador brinca del susto al voltear. Oh. Malditos traumas.

Vergil solo le mira fijo.

—Señor. Ya le he dicho que tiene prohibido venir aquí—dice el menor, con tono cansado.

—Quiero una hamburguesa—suelta Vergil, igual de serio.

—Señor...

—Que sean dos hamburguesas—ordena Dante, a su lado.

Convencer al amante de la pizza costó demasiado como para rendirse ahora.

El chico les mira un momento antes de suspirar.

Es madrugada, oficialmente Martes, 2:47am.

—Sin cebolla—dicen ambos al unísono, al verlo prender el asador.

El puesto de tacos es lo único abierto a varios metros a la redonda.

Se ha cansado de ese par ya. Y, de no temerle como les teme, quizá les habría mandado a la mierda antes.

—En un momento—responde él, finalmente.

Ha tenido que ingeniarselas, de nuevo, para formar dos hamburguesas con restos de pastor y demás.

¿Ridículo?

Ja. Quisiera ver a alguien intentando dialogar con esos tipos. Explicandoles que ese sitio, **no vendía hamburguesas.**

—Gracias, José—dice Vergil, al tomar la orden, y luego de pagarle.

¿Cuánto? Ni siquiera sabe. Solo acepta el dinero sin siquiera verlo.

—¡Que no me llamo José!—grita, pero ya no están ahí.

El chico toma la lista del inventario y escribe con letras grandes, dándole la prioridad que considera pertinente, que necesita comprar luego lo necesario para atender al par.

_"Ya. A la verga"_ piensa, rendido, anotando que finalmente, su puesto será un puesto de garnachas, tacos, y **putas hamburguesas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 


	2. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito 2 años, 4 meses y 22 días después de los primeros 16 fragmentos lololol. Pensé que era menos. Gracias por leer :)

**Epílogo**

 

_"Algunas veces, cuando estoy solo, poco falta para apostar por ello._

_Por decir que la sensación que me provoca tu presencia es real._

_¿Continúas conmigo ahora? ¿Tu espíritu, o lo que sea que quede de ti, seguirá rondándome hasta el final de mis días?_

_¿Seguirás estando conmigo, como antes prometías?_

_La verdad, Vergil, es que algunas veces te extraño._

_Especialmente cuando estoy solo, y nada parece tener la misma chispa que antes._

_En otras más, cuando estoy acompañado, te aborrezco profundamente._

_Ocurre mayormente al estar con quienes te conocieron, porque tienen razón._

_No eras bueno para mí._

_No eras bueno para nadie, en realidad._

_Sus conclusiones son precipitadas, claro._

_¿Qué sabrán del hombre que eras antes? ¿Qué pueden saber ellos?_

_¿Qué idea tienen del hermano que fuiste para mí? ¿Qué saben de lo que eres, todavía, para mi?_

_La meta, el camino y el motivo._

_Todo lo que se necesita para estar vivo._

_Y yo para ti, ¿qué era?_

_¿Qué pensabas realmente al verme?_

_La respuesta es sencilla._

_La razón, la vereda y el final._

_El pase directo a un mundo que no querías conocer._

_El fin que, honestamente, yo tampoco esperaba que vieras._

_Muchas veces, cuando estoy despierto, me convenzo de que no me haces falta, V._

_Pero todo cambia con el pasar de las horas._

_Entonces me doy cuenta de que soy un mentiroso sin remedio._

_Un error en cada pequeño aspecto._

_Desde que no estás, no consigo darle sentido a esto._

_¿Qué es estar vivo, realmente?_

_La basura filosófica de la cual me reía, las ideas absurdas que soltabas antes..._

_Tus miedos de desaparecer de la existencia, tu percepción sobre lo que representa un recuerdo..._

_Es desagradable pero, quizá al fin puedo entenderlo._

_Al verlo, puedo darme cuenta qué es lo que te daba miedo._

_Porque puedo sentirlo._

_O quizá solo sea mi propio temor, haciéndose pasar por aquella porción en mi pecho que continúa latiendo a su propio ritmo. Al ritmo que le ordenabas antes, al ritmo que me enseñaste a ir, antes._

_Dos corazones que latían al unísono sin importar cuán distintos fuesen los caminos._

_Dos mentes que se encontraban una y otra vez, sin importar que los pensamientos fuesen diferentes._

_Éramos todo, cuando no existía nada._

_Y fuimos nada, una vez que conseguimos todo._

_Lo máximo que había para conseguir en este mundo, fue nuestro._

_Éramos el tipo de hermanos que se odiaban más que nada en el mundo, mientras que nos amábamos más que nada en la tierra._

_Éramos los hermanos que discutían por todo y nada, pero también éramos como esas estúpidas parejas que decidían besarse cada tanto... Especialmente luego de que uno u otro decidiera romperle la cara al contrario._

_Tuviste razón... Ni siquiera ahora admitiré si ganaste mayormente o no. Tú sabes la respuesta..._

_Tú eras del tipo de hombre que tomaba meses hasta elegir un regalo adecuado para la persona que amabas... Tuve suficiente suerte como para ser esa persona... Pero tú eras desafortunado en comparación, hermano. Yo no sabía corresponderte adecuadamente, y terminaba haciéndote enfadar por darte envolturas de chicles. ¿Me creerías si dijera que pensé que era especial? Darte lo que tuviese en mis manos en ese momento. Aunque fuese basura... Porque todo lo que era mío, te pertenecía por extensión... Incluso ahora._

_Contrario a la creencia popular, ninguno de los dos éramos de los que se enfadaban tan fácilmente. A veces ocurría, claro... Pero era simple herencia de nuestra madre. Desearía verla como tú ahora. ¿Sonríe del modo en que decías que yo lo hacía? Ojalá pudiera saberlo... No consigo recordar la última vez que sonreí de esa manera... Sin el peso del dolor encima..._

_Siempre fuiste el tipo de persona que demoraba una eternidad para arreglarse. Incluso cuando te invitaba a los sitios menos lujosos, tu te las arreglabas para lucir como un ser proveniente de un mundo distinto al nuestro. Tan hermoso... Tan lejano..._

_A veces, cuando creo que soy lo suficientemente fuerte, decido modelar frente al espejo fingiendo que soy tu. Muchas veces termino herido... Mi mente no consigue sobrellevar ese tipo de carga... Debes estar carcajeándote ante la idea, ¿no es así? De tu estúpido hermano fingiendo ser tú, porque te extraña demasiado..._

_Continúo riéndome incluso ahora de solo recordar lo bien que el rojo iba contigo. Recuerdo cuántas veces te enojaste por ello... Por reírme al verte. Nunca tuve oportunidad de decirte lo hermoso que me parecías. Ojalá pudieses saberlo._

_Son pocas ocasiones donde decido que tengo la energía suficiente como para visitar tus cajones... Es lamentable, ¿cierto? Continúo guardando "tu lado" del cuarto... Es cierto. En mi hogar, que no ha cambiado, la mitad sigue siendo tuya. En mi cama, está tu lado. Y en mis muebles, siempre hay algo de ti. En la sala, junto al reproductor, veo siempre tu antiguo tocadiscos. No me he atrevido a usarlo, temo romperlo... La era digital pegó duro, hermano. Y aunque no comprendo ni la mitad de lo que pasa, todavía busco música clásica... Y agradezco que pueda oírte al reproducirla. Tarareando sonatas, o bailando al compás de cada obra._

_Mis consolas continúan llenándose de polvo... Especialmente aquella que usábamos para jugar juntos._

_Guitar Hero se volvió un juego complicado para mí. Y cuando estoy más dolido, juro que te odio por ello._

_Lo que cualquier otro mortal considera efímero, duró eternamente para ambos._

_Incluso hoy podría asegurarte que el amor es la peor basura que existe._

_Tu probablemente estarías riéndote por ello._

_Porque sabes cuán sentimental puedo ser._

_Porque comprendes que, aunque lo veo de este modo, todavía disfruto de sus ventajas._

_De los recuerdos de la persona que tanto amaba._

_Estar enamorado es ser humano. Y, aunque renegabas de todo lo demás, aceptaste serlo conmigo._

_Aceptaste volverte un poco más humano cuando decidiste enamorarte de mi._

_Y, en el proceso, ambos fuimos transformándonos._

_Nosotros, demonios, también podemos llorar._

_Yo, demonio, podría llorar._

_Ahora que las lágrimas parecen haberse terminado, si volviera a verte, todavía podría hacerlo._

_Joder, realmente quisiera verte de nuevo._

_Aunque fuese un solo minuto._

_¿Soy demasiado egoísta por ello? ¿Me culparías por serlo?_

_V, quizá lo deseé demasiado fuerte al perderte..._

_Porque ocurrió de un modo u otro._

_Le tomó años, claro, pero pasó._

_Y yo sé lo que dirías..._

_No eres tú, en lo absoluto._

_Pero él es un recuerdo vivo de ti._

_Aunque sé cuán distintos son en realidad, agradezco esta pequeña parte de ti, aquí._

_No es como tú en lo absoluto, es cierto._

_Nero es un fantasma con su propia personalidad, pero..._

_La porción que queda de ti, en él, es suficiente ahora._

_Hasta que llegue a nuestro último latido._

_Hasta mi último respiro._

_Entonces volveremos a vernos, ¿verdad?_

_De un modo u otro._

_Porque siempre fuimos nosotros dos._

_Tu y yo._

_Dante y Vergil... Fuimos el tipo de hermanos que se amaron hasta la muerte_

_Y no puedo imaginarme una vida que no sea igual"_

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

El peli-blanco aprieta con algo más de fuerza el lápiz con el cuál estaba escribiendo. Siente la mirada escocer al punto en que se decide por tomar un momento antes de continuar. Es un día especialmente triste, siempre que llega el día de su aniversario... La sensación desagradable continua desplazándose por todo su organismo cuando escucha a alguien tocar la puerta. Ofuscado por la insistencia evidente, Dante se pone de pie. Toma las hojas que ha llenado de letras y, como en cada ocasión, las lanza a la pequeña chimenea que el imbécil de su hermano se las arreglara para instalar en su cuarto hacía varías décadas.

Al abrir la puerta de un solo movimiento, le sorprende ligeramente no dar de lleno contra el ceño siempre fruncido del más bajo. Nero, de pie delante de él, se limita a mirarlo atentamente. Dante se cruza de brazos entonces, recargándose contra una de las paredes.

—¿Qué...?

El tono no es amigable, la postura no es precisamente agradable tampoco. El menor no necesita que le digan que el otro no está de humor para nada, pero, pese a ello, su voz no denota la ofensa que le provoca semejante trato.

—Pediré unas hamburguesas, ¿quieres?

Por la manera en que el anciano levanta una ceja, Nero entiende lo inespereado de su visita. Deja escapar el aire a través de sus labios antes de explicarse, un poco indiferente:

—Kyrie quería pedir algo de cenar, pero a esta hora no hay muchas opciones... José es el único que continúa atendiendo. Raro, si me preguntas, siendo que no parece vender la gran cosa...

—No se llama José—le corrige casi inmediatamente el mayor, rodando los ojos

—Como sea...—responde Nero, indiferente, y su tono es familar

Dante se obliga a dejar pasar aquel espejismo delante suyo. La imagen de Vergil delante suyo desaparece mientras que él toma su gabardina del perchero junto a la puerta del cuarto, a un lado de ésta, el brillo azulino de la ajena permanece allí.

—¿Ordenarás con él, entonces...?

La conversación retoma su rumbo entonces, consiguiendo que la atención del mayor gire entorno a la cena de esa noche. Continúan discutiendo sobre lo que comprarán mientras que bajan las escaleras. Dante incluso tiene la decencia —en opinión del menor— de saludar a la invitada de la noche antes de que abandone el sitio en busca de los sagrados alimentos. Cuando el más bajo se ofrece a acompañarlo, la negativa no le sorprende.

—Me devolverás el favor luego...—es la única respuesta del mayor

El tiempo a solas con su novia siempre venía junto a un precio.

Dante cerraba la puertas tras suyo cuando lo sintió. Una brisa helada que para cualquier otro habría resultado insoportable... Él, en cambio, sintió que podía respirar. Una sola inhalación cada año...

Se abriga mejor, sintiéndose abrazado por lo que perdió hace años, y emprende su camino en la noche mientras que, a sus espaldas, su cartel continúa parpadeando.

Tres letras se apagan, dejando un mensaje distinto al original.

Esa noche, _el demonio lloró_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 


End file.
